


Seeing Double

by Darkmystdrake



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Creampie, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Facials, Fingering, God where do I even begin, I don't know, Kissing, Late Nights, M/M, Partying, Pentatonix - Freeform, Sex Toys, Threesome, bareback, please don't make me explain where the second Mitch comes from, selfcest?, superfruit - Freeform, this is utter filth, uhh Mitchx2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmystdrake/pseuds/Darkmystdrake
Summary: Mitch is out, Scott is at home, waiting eagerly for his return.However, he did not expect Mitch to bring someone home.And he certainly did not expect this 'stranger' to be identical to Mitch in almost every single way.Proceed with caution because this is really filthy. Also, there is Mitch on Mitch action, consider yourself warned?





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Before you start! I really hope this is easy enough to understand. It was quite difficult to write, considering the fact that there are, indeed two Mitches. I'd love to hear your feedback, let me know if you can make sense of what's going on! (It makes sense to me, but I wrote the damn thing, it's supposed to make sense to me!!) 
> 
> ...  
> Okay so I'm pretty sure that I'm going to hell for this but I'll still put in my disclaimer.. 
> 
> This work is for entertainment only, and I in no way mean any harm to Mitch, Scott or anyone else referenced in this work. I respect everyone mentioned and their personal lives/decisions a lot, this is just a load of rubbish I've come up with. 
> 
> Sorry for all this intro stuff, please enjoy.

It’s late.   
Worryingly late. 

It was nearly 5 hours ago that Scott had let his blonde beauty slip out the front door, giving him a soft peck on the lips and a light tap on his ass.   
Mitch was attending a birthday party- one of Kirstie’s friends.   
Scott just needed a recharge tonight, he wasn’t particularly in the mood for a heap of people, so he was more than happy for Mitch to go on his merry way to the pub.

However, he had not expected Mitch to be out for this long. It’s one in in the morning and Scott is curled up in bed, but there was no way he was going to be able to sleep while he didn’t know where his baby was. He hadn’t even gotten a text from the boy. 

The most obvious explanation is that Mitch’s phone has died, and he’s having so much fun that he doesn’t want to come home until he absolutely has to.   
But Scott still worries about him.

Another half hour passes, Scott is staring at his phone, waiting for Mitch to say something, just to let him know everything is ok. His home screen is a cute picture of himself and Mitch, the pretty boy on his lap, planting a big kiss on his cheek. Scott smiles fondly at the memory, trying to keep himself distracted for the time being. 

Finally.   
Two fucking thirty in the morning and Scott hears the door unlock. He can tell that Mitch is trying not to wake him, but honestly, he should know by now that Scott never sleeps while he’s out.   
He’s about to finally settle when he notices that there more than one pair of footsteps making their way into the house.  
Strange. There’s a chance it could be Kirstie or Matt, but Scott knows they had other plans, and there’s no way they’d be coming here this late. 

Instantly Scott is uncomfortable again.   
Mitch has bought someone home. 

The footsteps veer straight past the room that Scott and Mitch usually share, and into the spare one, and the door is clicked shut.

While he’s relieved that Mitch seems to be home safe, he can’t help but be a little jealous.   
They’ve had conversations about this before, Scott knows that Mitch wants to be open with their relationship, and that’s perfectly fine as long as they both have each other, and keep communications clear.

But it has been at least six months since something like this has happened, and last time, Mitch had been sure to tell him that he was probably going to have sex with someone else that night. Which was fine.   
Putting this into consideration, Scott has to wonder why Mitch decided to be quiet about tonight.

Ahwell. Scott will be sure to ask him in the morning, it’s unlikely to be anything he should be worrying about, and he needs his precious sleep. 

 

Just his luck.   
They’re fucking loud, and Scott is not going to get a wink of sleep like this.  
All he can hear is Mitch, moaning his fucking head off, which is unusual for him, most times he would at least try to be a little more considerate. 

It’s no use, lying there and hoping they would quiet down, he’s going to have to go talk to them.  
He really doesn’t want to get out of bed, and he’s not looking forward to the possible tiff this could start, but he needs to just them to be a little more quiet so he doesn’t wake up tomorrow feeling like satan himself. 

With a frustrated sigh and a soft groan Scott pulls himself up from the bed, pulling a plush robe over himself and stumbling out the bedroom door. 

Ew. The door has swung open a couple of inches and he gets an eyeful of Mitch fucking himself like a bitch on some assholes dick.  
He steps away to take a deep breath.   
Okay, this guy is probably not an asshole, he’s probably super nice, and Mitch has probably just forgotten that Scott is home, no biggie, boys gotta have fun at some stage, right?  
That has to be it. 

He clears his throat, knocking on the door quite loudly, and to his satisfaction the noises cease, he hears the sounds of sheets shuffling around and soft voices, before Mitch peeks his head around the side of the door, looking flushed.

“Scott- you’re awake-“  
Scott rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.   
“Yeah, no thanks to you!”

When Mitch’s face starts to fall, Scott raises his hands and shakes his head quickly.  
“Ah- Baby.. Shit- Sorry for being rude. I.. I was just going to ask that you keep it down please…I’m… I’m just tired and I want to sleep..”

Mitch bites his lip, turning quite pink and letting his eyes flick around the room.   
“Scott I… I’m sorry too, but I’m glad you’re awake… There’s something I think you should see…”

Scott stretches a bit, averting his eyes.  
“Please don’t take this the wrong way, baby, but I really think I’ve seen, and heard enough”

Mitch looks pretty guilty, chewing his lip a lot now, pausing to speak a few times, before hesitating. It’s a few moments before he does speak.

“Just come look…”

Scott rolls his eyes, he looks pretty done with the situation, but Mitch’s voice is serious, so he has to comply.  
Mitch takes his hand and leads him into the room, and he gestures towards the figure who is leaning expectantly against the wall, polishing his nails.

Scott is confused, his physique is way too similar to Mitch’s, brunette, and even some of his tattoos look similar, but it’s hard to make them out in the dark room.  
That is, until the boy turns his head to look up at Scott and smiles, causing the tall man to gasp.

“Mitch- what the fuck?” 

“Would you be talking to me..?”  
The brunette has set down the nail file, one hand on his hips. All he’s wearing is a pair of black briefs- Scott assumes he’s only just pulled them back on for the sake of common decency. 

“I-.. Jesus-… I suppose I am..? How-?”

“Mm calm down Scotty. Don’t hurt yourself..”  
The new Mitch gives him a wicked smirk, coming in close and wrapping his arms up around Scott’s shoulders, standing on his tippie toes to place a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Startled, Scott backs away, turning to his regular blonde counterpart and making a face.  
“Baby- what’s going on!? Where did he- you- come from?”

Mitch shrugs, licking his lips.   
“Okay I’m drunk, but I think I met him at the pub? I’m not sure… He told me to bring him home to you… But, well… I was horny and he said he’d fuck me and then you came in-“

Scott has to hush him, giving each of the boys a baffled look, swapping his gaze between them.  
“Wait- you and- oh my god….”

It seems to be too much for Scott when he puts two and two together, covering his mouth in surprise. The brunette boy comes in close again, it seems the only thing on his mind is intimacy, and Scott swallows hard when he feels a stiff cock brushing against his leg. 

His blonde baby lets out a soft moan, looking up at Scott with big brown eyes.   
“I’m drunk Scott, and I kinda just want a good time.. You’ll join us right?”, 

Slowly, Scott nods, overwhelmed with the situation. He gets his breathing under control and takes a few deep breaths just to be sure, before he meets the gaze of the Mitch closest to him, submitting to the intense stare the brunette was giving him.   
“S-sure… I’ll join..”

Both Mitches grin at him, and they speak at the exact same time.  
“Wonderful!”

It’s a tiny bit unnerving, but also kind of cute. Soon the brunette Mitch grasps his hand and leads him to the bed, before climbing onto it and spreading himself out on all fours.   
Scott can’t hold back his groan, and in an almost identical manner his pretty blonde boy does the same, presenting himself on the bed, ass up and face down in pillows. 

“…is… This even real…?”

Scott is mostly talking to himself, and he lets his robe slip to the floor where he stands. He comes in close, giving them each a smack on the ass, shuddering in delight when both of them let out such beautiful sounds. 

“Mitch… Get me the box of condoms would you-“

They both shift to look at Scott, pointing to themselves.   
“Me?”

Scott looks dumbfounded.  
Of course they would both respond, and he isn’t sure who he was actually meant to be talking to.

“Ah, right- well for this to work I think we have to figure something out..”  
He reaches down to cup the blonde boy’s cheek.  
“For tonight, sweetheart, I’ll call you Mitch… Or babygirl, okay?” 

He nods, kneeling up and taking Scotts lips in a kiss, smirking.  
“Perfect, Scotty…”

Now he turns to the brunette, having snaked his arm around Mitch’s waist.   
“And I’ll call you Mitchy…you like that?”

Mitchy nods, copying the others actions, kneeling up and pulling Scott into a deep kiss in turn.   
“I’m ready, daddy. Now, you wanted condoms?”

“Yes Mitchy…”

Mitchy slips off to go rummage through the bedside table, and Scott pulls his gorgeous boyfriend into his arms, lying back and pulling him onto his lap, pulling their mouths together and stealing a heated kiss from him.  
Scott winds his hand into his blonde hair, groaning into the kiss.  
“Mm babygirl… So… So glad you’re home… Was worried about you..”

“Oh Scotty- I’ll make up to you… We both will…”  
Scott groans, and trails his lips down his babygirl’s neck, and soon Mitchy pops back into view, making a bold display of removing his briefs. 

Mitch has worked his lips down onto Scotts chest and has started to pull at the hem of his boxers, pulling the elastic and letting it gently spring back into place. He does this a few times, before finally pulling the boxers down, trailing his mouth down past Scotts stomach and wrapping his lips around the tip of Scotts cock, moaning around him and bobbing his head. 

Scott just gasps, winding both hands into platinum blonde hair, and in no time his cock comes to life, fully hardening between Mitch’s pretty pink lips. Mitchy steals back Scotts attention, however, naked, hard and holding up two condoms, smirking. 

“They’re right here for you, daddy. Lube too”  
Mitchy puts them on the sheet to the side, before leaning over to kiss Scott, earning an approving sound from the man’s lips. Scott doesn’t know entirely what to do with his hands, keeping one wound in Mitch’s blonde hair, the other coming up to rest on Mitchy’s jaw as they kissed. 

The kiss is wet and noisy, and Scott can barely contain his voice with Mitch’s mouth on his cock, big brown eyes meeting his own baby blues every few moments. While Scott is distracted, Mitchy’s mouth moves down too, stopping to press a kiss to each nipple before he continues, and in moments, not one, but two pretty mouths are licking and sucking at Scotts cock.

Scott’s mouth hangs open while he watches, and feels the pair practically fighting over his cock, one moment Mitch will have his pink lips wrapped around the tip, laving his tongue into the slit, while Mitchy licks hungry strips up the shaft, and then they’ll swap. Sometimes their mouths meet, their tongues touch and rub against each other alongside Scotts cock, and they moan in unison, the fat cock they’re sucking on twitching against their lips thanks to the attention. 

Slowly, Scott rolls his hips up and thrusts gently into the mouth of whichever boy was sucking his cock at the time, but after a few minutes his has to pull away, panting hard and ready to come. 

“Shit- Mitchy-, babygirl-…. If you keep this up I’m gonna come-“

Mitchy chuckles, leaning forward to put his mouth right back on Scotts cock.  
“That’s the idea daddy… Don’t worry, we’re not going to stop until you’ve fucked at least one of us raw..”

Scott groans, a few beads of pre leaking from his cock, and Mitch pushes in to lick them up before his brunette counterpart can. 

“Fuck- you guys… Are just too much-… God keep going then, good girls-..”

Both of them smirk, and return their mouths to Scott’s cock, moaning and slurping away, hollowing their cheeks and bobbing their heads.   
The only warning that Scott really gives them is a few quick bucks of his hips and a jumbled sentence, but they both get the idea. 

Mitchy is greedy, taking Scotts cock deep into his throat, moaning loudly when Scott comes hard. His mouth is filled with cum, the excess leaking down his chin and around the thick cock in his mouth, and Mitch doesn’t hesitate at all in starting to lick it up, kissing and sucking the salty drops up off of Scotts cock and Mitchy’s chin. 

Mitchy pulls away from Scotts dick, letting his mouth fall open, the thick cum pooling on his tongue. Mitch licks his lips, cupping the brunette’s cheek and pulling him into a kiss, quite intent on getting his fair share. 

“H-Holy fuck…. God you’re both so hot…”

Scott is panting hard and out of breath, eyes fixed on the two nearly identical boys before him, who were greedily trying to suck the last of his cum from each others mouths.   
He lets them kiss for a few long moments, occasionally winding a hand in a mop of hair, or slapping an ass gently, wanting to enjoy this for as long as possible. 

Mitch is the first to pull away, panting and flushed, licking his lips.   
“Mm just you relax Scotty. When your fat cock gets all hard again, just let us know… For now, leave it to us to entertain you…”

Mitchy chuckles now, smirking and kneeling up, pulling Mitch up against him.   
“You heard him daddy, leave it all up to us…”

Scott nods slowly, sitting back to brace himself against some pillows, not really able to get his thoughts in check. Probably better to just agree and watch, rather than try to say something smart.

Mitchy is the first one to move, snatching up the lube in his hand, before shifting Mitch into a more compromising position, all fours with his ass in the air.   
He has an excellent view, quite enjoying the exquisite image of Mitch’s ass right in front of him, and of course, on perfect display for Scott.

“What do you say daddy? Should I open him up for you?” 

Scott nods weakly, biting his lip.  
“Fuck yes… Please Mitchy…”

Right away, Mitchy gets started, squeezing a generous amount of lube into his hand, moistening his fingers thoroughly, as well as discarding Mitch’s pink briefs. Scott watches with intent when Mitchy brings his fingers up to Mitch’s pink rim, rubbing and massaging his wet fingers over the sensitive skin, drawing a dirty moan from the blonde below. 

Slowly Mitchy works his wet fingers inside the boy, moaning almost as much as Mitch was thanks to the the sight alone. One finger, and then another, and shortly he is thrusting three fingers in and out of him quickly, panting and rutting his hard cock against Mitch’s thigh, just for a bit of relief. 

“Look at him daddy… Look at your gorgeous babygirl taking all three of my fingers so quickly… I already want to fuck his greedy little hole so bad, I can’t even imagine how you feel right now….”

Mitch moans, horny and desperate, and Scott can see from his spot that Mitch’s cock is leaking onto the sheets, ready to be milked dry. 

“Yes Mitchy… I see how needy he is… Be a good girl, and spoil him for me? Then perhaps, I can treat you afterwards…” 

Mitchy nods, and his cock twitches with interest at the statement alone.

“We’ll be so good for you daddy… So good..”

Scott only has to nod and Mitchy gets back to work, working Mitch open more and more, getting him ready to take his cock. 

“Fuck- fuck Mitchy I’m ready for you… I want you inside me-“

Mitchy smirks, smacking his ass with his spare hand, leaning over to whisper into his ear.   
“How does it feel to be moaning your own name, babygirl? Want to have my cock in you again that badly?”

Mitch nods, rolling his ass back against Mitchy’s fingers, panting rapidly.

“God yes- I want your cock back in me Mitchy, please-“

“Mm, such a dirty girl. I’m sure daddy loves what he sees right now. Let’s make it even better for him then.” 

Scott groans in delight, palming his cock, that will undoubtedly get hard again very soon, thanks to the gorgeous sight before him.   
Mitchy reaches over for one of the condoms, and Scott pipes up.

“Uh uh. I change my mind. I want to see you come in his ass, Mitchy. Fill him up for me, and then we can both watch while your cum leaks out of him…”

Mitch moans loud and long.  
“Yes Scotty… Yes I’ll be so full for you-“

Instantly Mitchy drops the condom, and instead grabs the lube back, coating his cock thickly with the substance.   
He then shifts them, giving Scott a great view of the pair, before slipping up behind Mitch and grabbing his ass, parting his cheeks and lining up his cock. 

Slowly, Mitchy sinks into the blonde below him, panting and moaning when his greedy ass swallowed him up, slapping his round cheeks as well, just to leave a pretty red mark. 

“Feels so good babygirl… So tight and hot, your ass is like heaven..”

Scott hums in agreement, studying them both.   
“Mm isn’t he just amazing… If you squeeze his cock just right, his gorgeous ass will get even tighter for you,…”

Mitchy moans, reaching around to grasp Mitch’s cock, starting to roll his hips into him, and stroke him at the same time. He gasps aloud when Mitch got all tight, and the blonde takes advantage, bucking and rolling his hips back against Mitchy’s cock.   
“God daddy-… He really did get so tight, your babygirl feels so good around me-“

Scott shudders, his cock doing its best to twitch back to life now. But he’s not finished watching the show.

Mitchy leans down over the boy he was fucking into, licking a strip up his neck and bringing an arm around his chest, before kneeling up and bringing Mitch with him. Mitch arches back, sitting up on his knees while Mitchy continued to fuck him, his gorgeous chest on display for their onlooker.   
Their bodies are completely flush, and every time Mitchy Bucks his hips, Mitch’s cock bounces against his stomach, and Scott is salivating while he watches. 

“Wow Babygirl… You look amazing like this…Is he making you feel good?”

Mitch nods, moaning out and lulling his head back against Mitchy’s shoulders a bit.  
“Yes Scotty- he is… Want more… Want you close Scotty…”

Mitchy lets him say what he wanted before taking advantage of their position, turning his head to kiss the blonde boy greedily, bucking and rolling up into him, moaning every second. 

Scott hums, coming in a little closer and studying Mitch’s delectable front, smirking at him before leaning in and starting to suck his nipples. Scott licks and bites at the cute little buds, his hands coming to trace over Mitch’s sides, and soon he’s flush with the blonde too, sandwiching Mitch between the pair. 

Scott is assaulting his chest, neck, collar and nipples with eager affection, and Mitchy is not letting up with the pace at all, driving his cock deep inside the boy, and whenever Scott kisses Mitch, he moans loud against his lips. 

“Scotty- Mitchy- I’m gonna come- gonna come- ah-“

Scott leans in and kisses Mitch’s neck, wrapping a large hand around his cock and stroking him quickly to Mitchy’s pace to finish him of.   
He mutters filthy praise into the blonde’s ear, and between Scotts attention on his cock, and Mitchy fucking him deep and hard, he comes with a desperate moan, decorating Scotts fist with cum. 

Scott strokes him all the way through, Mitchy however doesn’t let up. His pace is becoming a little erratic, and the other two know he is getting close.   
Scott watches with intense interest, licking his lips and bringing his cum covered hand to his mouth, keeping his gaze locked with Mitch’s while he licked his hand clean.

Mitch is shuddering, panting and whimpering, still coming down from his high, but Mitchy hasn’t stopped- As soon as Scott has finished licking his fingers, Mitchy presses Mitch back down, flush with the bed, slapping his ass and rolling his hips fast, his breathing slowly escalating out of control. 

“Ah- Daddy… Daddy I’m coming- I’m coming inside him- fuck!-“

Mitchy thrusts in deep a few more times, arching his body and moaning out before his hips still, no doubt filling Mitch to the brim.

Mitch moans too, he can feel Mitchy’s cock pulsing and throbbing inside him, cum pouring out and filling him right up, he’s so sensitive, and his body is shuddering at the attention. 

“Mm fuck, you pair are simply delicious… Going to show me Mitchy? Show me what you’ve done to my babygirl?”

Mitchy nods, he’s still flushed, panting, and a little fuzzy, but he withdraws from Mitch with a moan, reaching down to part his cheeks, and sure enough, a trail of pearly cum is leaking out his ass, Scott unable to contain his groan. 

“Mm so gorgeous. You both look so pretty, you did so well for me…” 

Mitchy looks up at Scott, Mitch turning himself over to look up at him from where he sat, and they both smile, flushed and hot.

Scott kisses them both deep and greedy, taking in turns and swapping between their mouths, climbing over one boy, only to be pulled off and kissed by the other.   
They’re noisy and demanding, but Scott doesn’t mind being fought over by these two gorgeous boys at all.

Scotts generous, deciding to give them a short break before he ravishes them both again, for now enjoying their touch and their tastes. He kisses them both all over, leaving bright marks on their necks, collars and jawlines, eagerly sucking pretty bruises onto their skin. 

Mitch is first to break the pattern, shifting over to the bedside and having a good scruff through, making a soft triumphant sound when he found what he was after.

Mitchy keeps Scott distracted, kissing him deep and hungry, pushing him back against the bed, climbing over him and rutting a little against Scott.  
Scott has had enough time to get hard again, but Mitchy is still not quite ready, not that, that hinders him, the boy is moaning and grinding down on Scott like his life depends on it. 

Mitch slips back over now, smirking and butting in to steal a kiss from Scott, who is more than happy to oblige. 

“So, Scotty.. I have a question..” 

He breaks the kiss, looking up at him, curious.   
“Yes babygirl?

Mitch chuckles, holding up a favourite toy of his, pressing the flat of his tongue to the tip.   
“Who gets this, and who gets your cock?” 

Scott hums, swapping his gaze between the two, biting his lip in thought.   
“I’m not sure… Do either of you have a preference?”

Mitchy groans and pushes in next to Mitch.   
“He’s already been fucked, Daddy.. You should fuck me..”

Mitch gives him a bit of a look and rolls his eyes, huffing a little.   
“Scotty gets to decide. If he wants to fuck me, he can, okay.” 

Mitchy is about to say something in retort, but Scott puts his hands up and chuckles, quieting them both.   
“Mitchy… Baby.. I’m really flattered.. But there’s no need to fight. Babygirl, I promise I’ll be able to fuck you some other time, so you can have the toy, ok? Mitchy is our guest tonight, so I’ll indulge him…” 

Mitch bites his lip, nodding slowly, and Scott leans in to kiss him gently, not wanting him to be jealous..   
“I promise baby. Plus, you have enough cum in your ass already..” 

Mitchy chuckles, and Mitch roll his eyes, but keeps kissing Scott, Scott’s comment having just reminded him, that yes, there is in fact plenty of cum in his ass.  
“Ugh.. Yeah it’s sort of leaking out now…”

“Mm it will just make it all the more easier for your ass to take that toy then baby..”

Mitchy hums pleasely, dragging his eyes over Mitch, thinking about how to do this.   
“Well… First things first.. Do you want a condom daddy?” 

Scott shakes his head, chuckling.  
“Mm no Mitchy.. I think I was merly asking out of habt. I want to feel you, raw and deep..”

Mitchy moans softly, starting to get in position now.   
“God I’m ready daddy…”  
Mitch chimes in after, starting to get hard again now.  
“Yes Scotty- I’m ready too-“

The blonde boy lies back against the bed, resting his head on a cushion, and Mitchy slips in between his legs, holding his hand out expectantly. Mitch gets the idea and hands the toy over to him- it’s a fairly simple vibrator, light pink in colour and decently sized, usually what Mitch manages with, should Scott not be around. 

As soon as Mitchy has the vibe in his hands, he buries his face in Mitch’s crotch, licking and kissing at his cock with newfound enthusiasm. He keeps his ass in the air and his mouth busy on Mitch’s dick, giving his hips an enticing wiggle, all the while he is coating the toy with lube. 

Scott is rather overwhelmed once more, the way Mitchy was feasting on Mitch’s cock, and the way his ass bounced with a shake of his hips, he truly wonders if he is dreaming. A few more moments of admiration later Scott decides to take matters, and Mitchy’s ass into his own hands.

 

He grasps his cheeks firmly, coming up Behind him and giving a firm slap to each side, relishing the sounds that came out of his mouth. Mitchy bucks into the attention, yet keeps his mouth around Mitch’s cock, and by this stage he has started teasing Mitch’s rim with the tip of the toy, petite hands winding into his brown hair. 

“Oh fuck Mitchy… More, want you to fuck me with that toy..-“  
The brunette hums around his cock, pulling off it with a soft pop in order to speak.  
“Mm be patient… Going to copy how daddy fucks me, with this toy… You’ll be feeling everything he does to me, babygirl..”

Mitch moans at that, pulling a little at Mitchy’s hair, his lips are promptly back around his cock, and Mitchy’s attention is then brought to the slick fingers that were stretching him open.   
Scott is thrusting his fingers into him steadily, scissoring them and curling them, targeting Mitchy’s favourite spots, making sure he was utterly prepared for the fucking he was about to receive.

“Mm you ready Mitchy? Ready to take my cock up your ass? Want me to fuck you until you’re seeing stars?” 

Mitchy feels Scott starting to rut and rub against his ass, the thick head of his cock catching on his rim every few thrusts. He’s sure to mimic this, copying exactly what Scott was doing with toy, rubbing it up against Mitch’s hole.   
“Fuck yes… I’m so ready for you daddy… Please fill me up-“ 

Scott grins wickedly, finally starting to ease his cock into Mitchy’s tight hole, groaning and keeping a firm grip on his hips. Mitchy is deliciously tight, and with relative ease Scott is able to sink his cock into him, groaning nice and loudly when he was flush with Mitchy’s ass. 

Mitch is also moaning as well, now that the toy had been worked inside him, and Mitchy clicks it on, sending vibrations through his body. He writhes a little at the intense pleasure, and soon Mitchy has to start thrusting that toy into him, because Scotts hips are bucking and rolling into Mitchy with no hesitation.

Both boys are just moaning and gasping, Mitchy doing his best to make the noises around Mitch’s cock, and Mitch is shuddering and whimpering at the feel of this toy, arching against the bed and curling his toes. 

Scott isn’t holding back at all, fucking into Mitchy’s twitching hole, every few moments testing a slightly new angle just to see if he likes it as much as his beautiful blonde boy does. To his satisfaction, he reacts exactly as Scott expects, crying out when Scott fucked him at just the right angle, or rubbed his cock against his most sensitive places. 

Not only does Mitchy feel so fucking good around him, he gets an excellent view of the brunette sucking away on Mitch’s cock, and thrusting that wonderful toy in and out of him. Scotts sure that his pretty babygirl is feeling just as good as Mitchy right now- if the gorgeous expression he is making is anything to go by.

“God baby…. Fuck-.. You feel amazing Mitchy… So fucking good… And you’re being so good to my babygirl, I love hearing him moan like that..”

Mitch has pretty much been moaning non stop, simply taking the assault of pleasure Mitchy has been giving him, Sometimes bucking his hips up and shallowly fucking the brunette’s mouth. Mitchy shudders, drinking up the praises, his voice muffled a little by the cock between his lips.

“Yes daddy- harder, fuck me harder daddy- deeper… I want it—”

Again Scott groans and increases the pace, the sounds of Scotts hips slapping against Mitchy’s ass filling the room. Mitchy moans loud with every Buck of Scotts hips, gasping with pleasure, finding it a little harder now to keep pace with the toy inside Mitch. Mitch isn’t fussed, he bucks his hips and fucks himself on it when Mitchy forgets to move, the vibrations making up for the slowed pace- he can hardly blame Mitchy for slowing up, he’s being fucked raw and probably can’t even think.

Scott’s pace has only increased further, fucking into him hard and fast, and Scott now decides to slip a hand around his front and grasp his leaking cock, starting to quickly jerk him with the pace. With the added pleasure Mitchy’s ass tightens up around Scotts dick and they both moan, Scott using the last of his energy to fuck hard into the tight heat.

Mitchy’s hips move a little, rocking into Scotts hand, but his main focus in on the twitching cock in front of his face- Mitch is gonna come again soon, so he starts licking and sucking the head of Mitch’s cock greedily, turning the vibrations up a little on the toy. The blonde is stroking the base of his cock and keeping it steady for Mitchy’s mouth, whimpering out a soft string of praises to him. 

Scott is feeling his pace get a little more erratic, stroking Mitchy fast and hard to match how he was bucking into him, and he hears the boy below him let out a cry, tensing and coming hard into Scotts hand and the sheets below. He’s panting and moaning, bucking into Scotts hands a few last times to ride out the pleasure, his tight ass pulsing and clenching around the cock inside him. 

Mitch comes next with a gasp, stroking himself hard and fast. Mitchy is watching, and he opens his mouth, holding his tongue out to catch some of cum that pours from Mitch’s cock, most of it decorating his face rather than his lips. He does his best to lick up what he can, stilling the toy inside Mitch’s ass and turning it off. 

Scott is the last to come, rocking into Mitchy’s ass, leaning down so they were flush when he came inside him. He bites down on the brunette’s neck, sucking a mark while he filled him up, groaning softly against his skin. He really savours the feeling, his cock pulsing inside Mitchy’s ass, and he allows himself to come down from the high before pulling away, panting softly.

All three of them look utterly spent, Scott lying back against the bed and gesturing the other two in close. Mitch makes sure to withdraw the toy before he moves.

“Perfect… So perfect for me you two…” 

The pair come and nestle themselves into Scotts sides, wrapping their arms around his chest, and Scott gives them each a soft kiss on the forehead. 

“Thank you babygirl. And you too Mitchy. You were both so amazing…”

They both smile up at him, flushed, and he kisses them in turn, rubbing their lower backs gently.  
“Now, I know it’s very late, but we should wash up. Then we can sleep in my bed, and worry about cleaning this tomorrow..”

They both nod, giving him one last kiss each before standing up and scooping their clothes into their arms. They both wander to the ensuite, and Scott flushes when he sees cum leaking from each of their asses.  
Job well done, he supposes. 

He gives the room a quick once over before following the others to the bathroom, happy to see them both in the shower and scrubbing each other down. It’s cute, and a little odd to see them in better light, they are identical in every way, save for their hair. If it wasn’t so late, he might have put a little more thought into where this mysterious new Mitch might have come from. 

He slips into the shower behind the pair, relaxing under the warm spray.   
“I hope you two aren’t too sore?” 

Mitch shakes his head, he seems to be perfectly fine, but Mitchy bites his lip and rolls his eyes.   
“I’m going to be feeling it in the morning, let’s just keep it at that..”

Scott flushes, having started to scrub himself down.   
“I’ll give you a quick massage? It might help?”

Mitchy thinks about and flicks his gaze between the pair, before nodding.   
“Okay. You don’t need to worry about making it a long one, I’m kinda tired.. Also Mitch will need to get some sleep, he’ll likely be a little hungover tomorrow” 

Scott nods in agreement and gets right to it, pressing his large hands to the base of Mitchy’s back, starting to rub and press into the sore area. Mitch finishes washing and leans against Scott, keeping very close and just watching the others, admiring the way Scott’s hands pressed firmly into the petite boys frame. It’s kind of like looking in the mirror, he supposes, he’d never be able to see Scott giving him a massage like this. 

“Tired babygirl?”   
Mitch nods, nuzzling a little into Scotts chest.   
“Mm I think we all are. Let’s call it a night..” 

He concludes the massage, humming softly and shuts off the water, slipping out first and handing the other two towels. They quickly dry off before they get too cold, and toss all the dirty laundry in the basket to be washed later, not even thinking to wear clothing to bed. 

They all cuddle up under the thick doona, both boys snuggling up into Scott’s sides, the older man very happy to wrap his arms around the two. Lastly, Scott checks the time on his phone, reaching over to grab it off the bedside table.   
Goddamn, it’s nearly four in the morning, so much for a good nights sleep once Mitch got home.   
Ahwell. Maybe they can get away with a sleep in.   
“Mm smile for the camera you pretty things..” 

Scott’s taking a selfie, Mitch chuckling and sitting up a bit, despite how tired he is. No way is Queen looking bad for a photo. It seems Mitchy is thinking the same thing, because he sits up and quickly runs a hand through his hair, and just as Scott takes the picture, both of them lean in and kiss his cheeks simultaneously.   
Scott flushes, and both of the boys laugh, looking at each other with cheeky grins. Scott isn’t quite sure if they intended to copy each other, but then again, they’re pretty much identical so maybe it was just habit. 

“What a gorgeous picture. Certainly making that my home screen. Thank you for tonight sweethearts, it was amazing..” 

They both hum and snuggle back up when Scott sets his phone back away, and in mere moments they’re all fast asleep. 

……  
When the morning rolls around, Scott is the first one to stir awake, yawning wide and stretching out his one arm that isn’t currently being occupied by a small body. He blinks just a little more awake and scans the room, bed and floor, a little stumped when there is very clearly, only one Mitch in bed with him. 

He is confused, but when the blond boy next to him starts to stir his thoughts are interrupted, and he makes sure that his face is the first thing Mitch sees when he blinks awake. As soon as Mitch does wake up, he’s greeted with Scott’s big smile, returning it with a tired looking grin of his own. 

Scott notes that Mitch too, does a double take of the room. 

“Mm morning Scotty. I must have drunk a lot last night. Had a fucking nuts dream.”   
Scott chuckles softly, patting Mitch’s lower back. 

“I had a bit of a weird dream too now that you mention it. How was the party baby?”

Mitch hums, leaning into the affection.   
“Really good. Kirstie says hello, and I was sure to extend a birthday wish on your behalf. Despite how much I seem to have drunk, I’m not that hungover. Thank god.” 

Scott nods, the gears in his head are turning a little.   
“I’m glad baby.. Come on out, let’s get ready for the rest of the day, no doubt some of the others are wondering where we are, I’m positive we’ve slept in.” 

Mitch gets out of bed, almost looking a little surprised to see he was naked.   
“Scott.. We did had sex last night, didn’t we…?” 

Scott nods slowly, starting to dress.   
“I’m pretty sure… Can’t think of any other reason why we’d both still be naked right?” 

Mitch seems satisfied with the answer, giving a single nod before starting to dress and slipping out to the lounge when he was done.

Curious, Scott goes to have a look around the ensuite, and finds that all the clothes this so called Mitchy had left were nowhere to be seen, he checks the spare bedroom as well, finding it to be completely in order, giving himself a bit of a shrug in acceptance.  
A dream afterall. 

He meets Mitch in the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, and he hears his phone ringing from the bedroom.   
Quickly he answers- it’s Kirstie, she’s making sure Mitch got home safely and wasn’t too hungover from the party. Scott explains he’s perfectly fine, and she sounds rather relieved. 

He hangs up, and almost drops his phone.  
Mitch gives him a raised eyebrow, looking up from his own newsfeed. 

“Scott, you look like you’ve seen a ghost, what’s wrong?” 

“I um- well- Does this mean anything to you Mitch?” 

Scott hands over his phone. Letting Mitch have a good look at the home screen. The photo he took last night of the three of them. Unlike everything else that disappeared, the picture is clear as day, two Mitches planting big kisses to the sides of Scott’s face. 

Mitch’s eyes nearly fall out of his sockets he opens them so wide, and he looks up at Scott with his mouth dropping open. 

“There’s…. No fucking way..”


End file.
